Universes
by we will be 4ever and always
Summary: In an alternate universe, someone leaves two tiny children outside of the TARDIS, and The Doctor must raise them. Will the parent ever return, and can he raise them? Rubbish at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**I had the idea for this story when my friend made it up! The reason it is called universes, is because this is in an alternate universe, where Sally and Emily were never born. Amy and Rory don't exist, and he doesn't know who River is yet. :'( Hope you like anyway! :P**

There was a knock on the TARDIS door, which was unusual. He ran down the steps and opened the door, only to find no one there. Until he looked down. A litte basket sat there and two little babies were laying down inside. The Doctor was in complete shock._ Are they mine? _thought The Doctor. He picked up the basket, and one of the babies started to whimper. He quickly ran back inside and sat them back on the floor. It was snowing outside, so they were covered in snow. He rubbed him temple as he sat down at the couch and sighed heavily. Was he ready to care for two other children?

One of them started to sob, as she had been woken up. Her screeches echoed loudly as she did and The Doctor picked her up. He shushed her and rocked her as she cried, and the other one slept peacefully. He took her to be the tougher one. "Calm down, baby," he cooed. "I should think to name you two if I must keep you," he said as the baby quieted down. "I shall name you Emma, and your sister," he looked down at her. "Parker," he said smiling.

Emma gurgled something, and she smiled. "You like your name, don't you," he said, making her smile more. Parker opened her eyes, finding herself in a new place, and began to panic by crying. He set Emma down and picked Parker up, signaling Emma to start crying. The Doctor sighed and picked Emma up, cradling the babies.

He realized he may become a parent once more if the mother or father never came back. The babies fell asleep again, and he set them back in the basket. "Well," he said aloud to himself. "Here I go again,"

* * *

It had been a year since Emma and Parker came into his life, and no one had ever come to see if their children were still there. The Doctor enjoyed caring for them, but still wondered where the parent was. Both children thought he was their father, and he let them believe that, because he didn't want them to be hurt in anyway. He loved the children. Emma, who was a few minutes older, was scared of almost everything, and never went a night without coming to The Doctor. If he didn't go to bed one night, she would stay up with him, until morning.

But Parker would sleep through the whole night, never afraid of anything. Except Weeping Angels. Which they met when they were about two years old. It was horrible experience, which included one of them almost dying.

The Doctor just wanted to take them to a nice planet, a forest planet, where no one would be, but it ended being populated with Weeping Angels.

When he took them there, he had Emma on his back and carried Parker on his hip. They were having a blast looked around with their "father" until he thought he saw an Angel behind a tree. The Doctor was cautions, until he saw one in plain sight. He stopped short and stared, the girls looking too. "What's that daddy?" asked Emma.

"That," he started. "is a Weeping Angel." the girls looked at him confused. "We have to get back to the TARDIS, girls. They're very dangerous," he heard Emma whimper softly, and he shushed her and turned around. To his cruel fate he saw a mob of Angels standing around them, and Emma buried her face in his shoulder. "The only to protect yourself is to stare at them. Don't blink, girls. Not even for a second. And don't turn your back on them."

They nodded and Emma picked her head on up to stare. For a while they walked carefully around them, since they had gone deep into the forest. Suddenly, he heard a loud screech from Emma. He looked behind him and saw an Angel gripping onto her. Parker screamed too and started to cry for her sister's sake. "Daddy! Save sissy!" yelled Parker.

The Doctor couldn't break her arm, so he leaned back and smashed the Angels arm setting Emma free. "Daddy!" she yelled. He looked at the Angels as they got closer and set Parker down. "Hold my hand, and don't you dare let go," he said. She nodded and gripped it. He adjusted Emma to his hip, and then ran. He ran until he reached the TARDIS, not even bothering to look at the Angels. They reached it and he ran in.

Both girls were crying, and Emma snuggled up to The Doctor. Parker continued to grip his hand, unable to let go, and he leaned against the door. "That was fun, wasn't it girls?"

Emma shook her head and cried, but Parker looked up and smiled. "No daddy!" she said laughing. The Doctor smiled down at her, and he walked them to their room. Parker ungripped herself from his hand, and ran to the bed and laid down. Emma clung to him.

"I don't wanna go to bed daddy. Can I stay up with you again?" asked Emma. He kissed the top her head and walked over to the bed. He tried to set her down, but she just wouldn't let go. He sighed, laid down with her. Parker crawled over to the other side of him. He cuddled up next to them, and kissed the top of their head. "Love you daddy," said Emma, snuggling into him.

"I love you girl," he said. He was doing OK. Taking care of them wasn't so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor walked into Emma and Parker's room, he found Parker sleeping, but Emma sitting up right in bed, clutching the blankets. He walked and she saw him. He sat on the edge of her side of the bed and brushed a piece of brown hair behind the four year olds ear. "What's wrong sweetie?" asked The Doctor.

Tears came into her eyes and she scooted closer to her dad. "Monsters..." she mumbled. He looked at her worriedly and kissed her forehead. "Want to stay up with daddy?" she nodded quickly. The Doctor then picked her up, carrying her to the control room. He set her down on the couch, but she wouldn't let go of his jacket.

She was having a night where she couldn't be left alone. He sat down next to her and pulled her close to his side. He kissed the top of her head, and and she smiled up at him. "Now," he said. "What was your scary dream about?"

Emma shook her head and curled up next to him. "Bout' the monsters," said Emma, slipping her thumb into her mouth. He pulled her closer and she started to cry. The Doctor wished Emma wasn't so scared of everything, and could at least go a night without coming to him. She buried herself into his side. Her eyes drifted shut and The Doctor smiled. It was crushed by a soul ripping scream that came from Emma and Parker's room.

He shot up, and Emma grabbed his hand as he did so. They ran back to the room, and when he entered, two Daleks were in the room. Parker was scrunched up on the bed, holding her knees, and she was crying softly. "Exterminate," one of the yelled, making Parker wince. The Daleks began to move closer to Parker, but The Doctor ran over to Parker.

He grabbed her quickly and set her by Emma who was hiding behind the wall leading into the room. The Doctor walked back on, leaving the two girls. "What do you want?" he asked.

"To take captive of your only daughter," said a blue Dalek. Emma heard the "only daughter," line, and clenched her fists. The Doctor sighed.

"Well, your not going to get her," he responded.

Parker, who was sitting down and hugging her knees, looked up at her sister. "Sissy, come sit down. Daddy gonna save us," she said. But Emma didn't sit down. She continued to watch her dad. He fumbled around in his pocket from his Sonic Screwdriver, but couldn't find it. Emma looked worriedly in the room as the Daleks approached her father.

"You are unarmed as usual. You will be exterminated, Doctor," said the one he took to be the leader.

"No!" yelled Emma as she ran in and pushed with all of her might at the red one, the leader. Suddenly, it fell over, shaking the entire TARDIS. The Doctor looked at Emma who was breathless and running towards him. She hid behind his legs as the other was coming closer. Parker ran in and tried to push it, but wasn't strong enough. Emma giggled and ran out and shoved it. The Dalek toppled over and shook the TARDIS again.

The Doctor smiled at her and picked her. "Good Emma," he said. Parker looked at them sadly. Then he picked Parker up too. "Good Parker, too, for warning us about the Daleks," they both giggled as they rested their hands on his shoulder.

"What should we do with the Daleks, daddy? What if the come back?" asked Parker who was shaking.

The Doctor pointed his Screwdriver at it and it materialized. "It wasn't a real Dalek. Well, it was, but, it was just a hologram of a real one to scare you and try to kidnap you. It's... confusing..." he said.

"Oh," said Parker who was still scared.

Emma looked at her dad and smiled. "I'm not scared anymore, daddy," she said. The Doctor smiled and kissed both of their heads. He brought them back into their bed and laid them down.

"You girls going to be OK?" they both nodded as he kissed the top of their heads and left the room. Emma looked at Parker who seemed to be shaking and scared.

"Are you OK, sissy?" Emma asked. Parker shook her head and scooted closer to her sister. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy," she mumbled softly. Emma took a hint and climbed out of bed. She walked to her sister side of the bed and smiled as she helped her out too. They walked out of their room to the control room and The Doctor looked their way as the two sisters walked down the stairs. Parker ran to her dad and hugged his legs. "Daddy!" she squealed.

Emma sat on the couch and bounced up and down on the seat as The Doctor picked up Parker and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked.

"Scared... Daleks," Parker squeaked. She hugged him tighter and closed her eyes. She soon fell asleep and Emma leaned onto her dad's shoulder. He sighed and let both of them fall asleep next to him.

**Sorry that it's been a while since I updated this story, but I've been really busy and stuff. I'll try to update soon when I get a good idea or something. By the way, they're about four in this story so yeah. Hope you enjoyed, and yeah! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**In progress!**


End file.
